A Rose in the Midst of Chaos
by Wing Knight
Summary: Sequel to Gundam Wing: Covert Operation. Whoa! What's Heero doing with that...that...little box? What's this about Zechs cheating on Noin? Read to find out!


A Rose in the Midst of Chaos

By: Wing Knight

Note: Sequel to Gundam Wing: Covert Operation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundam Wing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

- 1 Year

After the mission in the Antarctic Base, Heero Yuy, Lucrezia Noin, and Trowa Barton flew from to the headquarters in Portsmouth, England. The long flight from the South pole wore them out, though three operatives slept throughout the whole flight. As soon as they arrived at the airbase, the ambulance took them to the HQ hospital. The medical crew worked on the wounds of Trowa, and Heero and also monitored Noin for any anomalies. The lieutenant who had the band of red cross on the left arm sat on the left side of Heero. He carefully removed the bandage that was wrapped around Heero's arm. His face wrinkled as he saw a chunk of flesh hanging on to the arm from dried blood. He injected the anti-biotic and IVs on Heero. The lieutenant then peeled the flesh off and began to clean the wound.

" This is the nastiest wound I've ever seen so far."

Heero turned his head toward where Noin was. She was sleeping on a cozy bed with monitors beeping around her. Nurses frequently checked around to make sure everything was in order. Heero turned to the lieutenant as he woke from his daydream.

" ..............Can't ya hear me?"

" Yeah. What is it?"

" You're lucky. You could have had this arm amputated from infection. Thank god for the Arctic environment."

Heero chuckled.

" This is no laughing matter. It would have put you out of the team." complained the lieutenant as he sew the wound back on.

Heero tried to explain the reason why he chuckled when the other three team mates came in.

" Hey buddy!"

Three came to Heero's right side and began to converse.

" So, how did you take care of clones?"

" I've killed them all."

" That simple?" asked Duo.

" How did you get wounded?"

" I was injured by your clone."

Wufei laughed at that.

" Ha! And I though you were strong enough to beat them."

Heero looked at Noin behind his comrades. The three kept on talking.

" So, what Quatre and my clones do?"

Heero turned his eyes to Duo.

" You'll have to ask Trowa on that. He took out you and Quatre's copy and clone of himself."

With that, Duo and Quatre took off to the other side of the room, where Trowa was trying to get some sleep with bandages over his leg.

" I'll see you in HQ." said Wufei. He then left the room.

' I wonder what's bothering him...'

The lieutenant got up with the blood soaked bandages.

" All set. Try to get some sleep."

" Alright."

The lieutenant left the room and Heero lied down on his bed. He turned his face toward Noin again and watched her from near. Soon, he fell asleep.

****

- 5 Months

Heero sat in his room with papers all over his room. He was writing his report on the mission five months ago. His room was stuffed with delayed paper works that has been delivered since the day of his mission until yesterday. Within the smell of old papers, Heero picked up a scent of cigar. He sniffed for a moment then picked up his phone and punched in the numbers. After couple of rings, he heard the familiar voice.

" Covert Operations, Lieutenant Trowa Barton speaking."

Heero took a deep breath and began his protest in his usual monotonous voice.

" I smell the cigar and it's not pleasant. I believe you should quit smoking and turn that damned cigar off since the smoke is entering into my office."

He then hung up. Heero got up from the chair and walked to the window behind him. He opened it to fresh up the room and stretched. A knock was heard behind him and he answered without looking back.

" Come in."

There was a moment of silence then the door closing. Heero turned around and saw Relena. She had a tray with a cup of tea.

" Here you go."

" Thank you."

Heero grabbed the cup and smelled the tea. It was herbal as always. Relena Darlian, or Peacecraft, has been working within the Covert Operations Team since three months ago, when she lost the election for the Foreign Ministry. She gathered that it was time to rest a bit from the political world and prepare for another shot. Using the fact that her brother is the Chief of Preventers' Corp, she managed to get a job as secretary. When Noin asked her to be the political expert for the Covert Operations Team, she declined stating that she wanted a break from politics. Through out the three months, she has been aiding the each of the team members in all aspects possible. Sometimes, she became a psychologist for the team members to talk to, and most of the times, she handed out teas and other refreshment to the weary warriors. Many people within the group appreciated her for her assistance. Heero knew of some newbies talking about courting her in the locker room.

" How are you doing with your work?"

Heero placed the cup on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

" I'll never finish these paper works. I just wish to become the low rank operative again."

A knock was heard and Trowa came in. He was still smoking cigar.

" Would you throw that away before coming here?"

Trowa picked the cigar from his mouth and smashed the ash on the ash tray outside. He smiled and came in.

" I thought you quit."

" Well, Ms. Darlian, I just couldn't keep myself away from the darn thing."

Heero narrowed his eyes and leaned against the desk.

" What do you want?"

Relena saw the seriousness in the expressions of the two operatives. She got up and excused herself.

" I should help the others."

The door opened and then closed. Heero grabbed the cup and began to finish the tea.

" When are you gonna ask her?"

" Ask what?"

Trowa rolled his eyes at the remark.

" You know....."

Heero's eyes widened.

" I'm not planning to ask her!"

Trowa rolled his eyes again.

" I meant Noin! I thought you were gonna propose to her after you got out of the hospital."

Heero gulped down the last trace of the tea and placed the cup on the desk.

" Not in near future. I don't think she noticed. She probably will marry the chief anyways....."

Trowa got up and walked to the windows. He shaded each and every one of them and sat down again.

" I heard from the chief's secretary...."

" Who? Sally?"

" Yeah. She says that chief's been dating with Noin's sister since the Antarctic mission seven months ago."

" That's a long time."

" I think it's a matter of time before Noin finds out. Then you'll have your chance."

Trowa got up and pulled out his lighter. He opened the door and turned back to Heero.

" Hey, remember. Only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions."

The door closed and Trowa picked up the left over cigar from the ash tray and re-lighted it. He then went in to his office. Back in Heero's office, Heero pushed his chair to the back and placed his feet on the desk. He searched through the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a little box. He opened the box and gazed at the content inside.

' Hmm.'

****

- 1 Month

The mountainous load of the paper works that Heero had to face now dwindled to a little pile as he pulled double overtimes through out the last five months. He rested his pen on the desk and got up. He grabbed his jacket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and checked for the money.

' Great. Another two Paci salad deal...."

Heero took out the two bills and stared at it. Even though he has been pulling double overtimes for five months, he used up nearly all of his salaries to pay for the debt. He had one more payment left and he was getting sick and tired of the salad. He made sure he turned off the computer and straightened things up on his desk. He looked at his watch and realized it was lunch time.

' No wonder it's been quiet for a while.'

He open the door to his office and locked after he got out. He looked around the hallway and then started down to the cafeteria. He just opened the door between the hallway to the main hall when he heard screams. He drew his pistol and leaned his back against the wall. The screams came from Chief's office. He peeked around the corner and saw Noin coming out of the office. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Heero holstered his pistol and watched Noin going down the stairs in the main hall.

' I wonder.....'

He walked to the stairs but in the mid way, he saw Zechs running out of his office. He opened the door to the stairway and yelled.

" I said I'm sorry!"

Zechs turned around and went back to his office. He looked very frustrated. Heero knew what had happened but decided to keep his mind out of it. From all the commotion, he forgot to eat lunch and headed back to his office. He sat in his chair and resumed his work. After ten hours from the incident, Heero finished his paper work. He sighed with relief and placed his pen inside the drawer. He grabbed the files and other things then went outside. The hallway was dark since the office closed at 2200( 10 P.M. ). Heero locked the door and went out to the main hall. He saw Noin sitting on the bench around the fountain that was in the middle of the main hall. Heero slipped the files under the office door of Zechs and walked slowly to Noin. She didn't seem to have heard Heero's footsteps. He sat beside her and watched the water from the fountain make melodies as they splashed.

" What do you want?" asked Noin.

Heero felt the pain that Noin was going through. It was apparent from her manner. She covered her face with her hands and her speech became snappy. Heero saw the bottle of vodka between her feet. He felt uncomfortable at the sight of her state.

" What do you want?!"

Heero carefully selected the words. He didn't want to hurt her feelings like he used to do.

" I......um.......saw you walking out of Chief's office at lunch. What...........may I ask............happened?"

Noin removed her hands from her face. The make up that she wore came off from the tears and smudged on her cheeks.

" Zechs.......He's been cheating on me....."

Heero placed his hands inside the jacket. His right hand fiddled with the box.

' No. It's too much for her.'

Heero pulled his hands out of the jacket and got up. He then faced her and offered his hand.

" Can I take you home?"

Noin smiled, or at least he thought, and took his hand. She got up and followed him, or rather, Heero dragged her to the parking lot. Heero took out a string from the little storage box on the back of the drab-green motorcycle. It looked like a racing bike and it was obvious that it was customized. Heero let Noin take seat in the back and put the string around her waist. He placed the helmet on her and took his seat. He tied the string in front of him and searched through his pockets for the key. He put the key in and turned it. The electronic speed meter and other gauges came on. He punched in the code in the key pad and the engine revved. He slowly backed away and turned he front wheel. He twisted the right handle and the motorcycle raced through the parking lot and then entered the highway. The light traffic relieved Heero. He checked left and right and then switched to the outside lane. He felt Noin's arms around his shoulders and her head on his back. His heart raced and he looked for the exit sign, Peaceville Street. He found it and got off the highway. He then took the left turn and went under the highway. He rode for about fifteen minutes and turned right on the Liberty Place. He stopped at the second house on the right, then untied the string. He carried Noin to the door, then woke her up.

" Noin. Noin. We're here."

Noin opened her eyes, then giggled silently, then raised her right hand with the key which Heero grabbed with his lips. Heero placed Noin down on the floor for a second and unlocked the door. He opened it and carried Noin inside the house. He placed her on the bed and checked the doors and windows. He then got out quietly and closed the door. He turned off the lights and stepped outside when he realized that he had to lock the front door but he couldn't take the key. He jogged to his bike and parked it in a proper place. He then took out the key and went into the house again. He locked the front door and found a spot against the wall and sat against it. He then curled up his legs and fell asleep.

****

- 29 Days

The alarm in Noin's room blared and she woke up. She found herself in her house and looked at the mirror in front of the bed. She was still wearing the clothes that she wore yesterday. With the beginning of consciousness, the hangover began. She felt dizzy and slowly crawled out of the bed. She opened the door and got out of the room.

' I don't close this door.......what's going on?'

She looked to her left and saw the bathroom door closed. She then turned her vision to right and saw Heero leaned against the front door and the wall, sleeping. She walked to the living room and saw a bottle of vodka on the coffee table. While walking to the bathroom, she kicked the door frame which she did quite often. She just bought this house and wasn't quite familiar with the design. Heero woke up and saw Noin grabbing her toe. She then entered the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She took out a painkiller bottle and placed it next to the faucet. She closed the cabinet and freaked.

" Ah!"

She saw Heero about five meters behind her. She turned around and smiled nervously.

" You're up."

She then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup and a pitcher. She poured the water in the cup and opened the painkiller bottle.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Noin turned her face with curiosity.

" What?"

" You might get addicted to the medicine. Sit down. I'll get you something better."

Noin sat behind the small dinner table and waited patiently. Heero walked to the table and grabbed the water. He then placed the cup in the microwave and then punched in time. While the water was getting heated, Heero turned to Noin.

" Do you have honey?"

Noin nodded and then pointed at the second cabinet above Heero's head. He opened the cabinet and then took out the jar of honey. He opened the jar when the microwave stopped. Heero took out the cup and took a spoon. He scooped out about two spoon full of honey and mixed with the water in the cup.

" Here. Drink this. It should help."

Noin grabbed the cup with both hands and then slowly drank. Few minutes after she finished the cup, she began to feel better.

" Thanks."

With her headache gone, Noin wanted to ask some questions.

" What happened yesterday?"

Heero smiled and then explained.

" You got drunk and I saw you on my way out of the office. I gave you a ride to your home and then I realized that I couldn't leave with the house key. So, I slept over there."

Heero pointed to the corner where he slept.

" Oh."

A moment of silence surrounded the house.

" You know, it's a nice house." commented Heero.

" Thank you."

" It's kinda big though...."

Noin lowered her head.

" We..... I mean Zechs and I were planning on moving to this house. I bought this house because I wanted to have a family and live a plain life."

Heero nodded slowly.

" Listen..... We didn't exactly......... you know.........?"

Heero chucked at her nervous question.

" No Colonel. Nothing happened last night."

Noin sighed and got up.

" Thanks for the....uh.......this."

" You're welcome."

Heero was about to leave when Noin stuck her head out of the kitchen.

" Listen, Heero. Do you want to eat breakfast with me? Since you're here and all?"

Heero smiled nervously.

" No. I shouldn't. After all, I came into this house without permission anyways."

Noin gave Heero a look and then smiled.

" I insist. I mean, I order you."

Heero's face brightened up and answered.

" Yes ma'am!"

The breakfast was quite simple. Egg and two slices of bread with butter. They both drank coffee with little sweeteners. It was quite amazing that they both ate their eggs with salt and pepper on them.

" Wow. Of all the years I've been working with you.... I never realized you and I have quite a lot of things in common."

Heero smiled.

" I'll tell you what, colonel. Come to my apartment and I'll cook you a steak."

Noin's eyes shone with happiness. It seemed that she forgot about the incident yesterday.

" Really?"

" Of course."

Heero looked at his watch. It was almost time to leave.

" Gotta get back to work."

Noin grabbed his arm. She then let go with of surprised look on her face.

" Don't go. I mean it's Sunday. Why do you have to work?"

Heero's face reddened and became nervous.

" I... I'm in a debt trouble right now...... I need to work to pay them off. This week is my last payment."

Noin showed a sign of concern. She didn't know why Heero has been eating salad for five months, until now.

" It's all right. I'm still surviving." laughed Heero.

" Well....you look healthy enough..."

Heero grabbed his jacket and ran to the door. He unlocked it and got out. A few moments later, the motorcycle's engine revved and faded away. Soon, Noin placed the dishes and went into her room and grabbed comfortable clothes. After she got out, she noticed a little box lying near the chair which Heero placed his jacket. She picked it up with curiosity and stared at it. She turned it around to see the place to open, then she stopped herself.

' What am I doing, looking though the other's possession?'

She placed it next to the phone and went to the bathroom. She closed the door to take shower. After the shower, she began to brush her teeth and the box came to her mind again.

' Come on. It's Heero's possession.'

She washed the toothbrush and placed it back where it was. She then grabbed the cup and poured water in her mouth. After she spat out the water, she looked at the mirror.

' I wonder what it is...'

After she changed, she stood next to the phone and the box. She grabbed the box and tried to look at it.

' No. I just can't, but.....'

She opened the box and saw a round diamond solitaire. As soon as she realized what it was, she closed it. She then placed it on the coffee table.

" Could he?"

She smiled.

" I can't believe he's gonna propose to Relena. I feel happy for her."

She grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. The Sunday cartoon was on now. She switched to the news and looked though the world events. Soon, the Covert Operations Team will separate from the Preventers' Corp. The C.O.T.'s advantage lied on the fact that almost no one knew about its existence. Current pressure from the media toward Preventers' Corp led to a decision by the top executives including the president to separate the C.O.T. and the Preventers' Corp. The news had a story of the Antarctic mission almost a year ago. She couldn't forget. The clones that she had to fight with and her near death experience. In her heart, she thanked Heero for saving her. Although he seemed to be embarrassed by the fact that he administrated the CPR, she was glad that he saved her life.

****

- 1 Week

Heero repaid his debts and now enjoyed the moment of peace, or rather normal routine. He sat quietly in his office and worked on the paper works. It involved the separation between the C.O.T. and the Preventers' Corp. In about a week, he and fellow former Gundam pilots would move to the new Headquarter in Paris, France. He wondered whether Zechs would move along with the C.O.T. As far as he knew Noin would be in charge. It would be the most drastic step taken by the top executives of the government and Noin. Noin will be responsible for all the action that C.O.T. takes in any missions. He worried about the bureaucracy that comes with power, but he relaxed with Noin. She wasn't the type to fall into the grasp of the bureaucracy. The knock was heard.

" Come in."

The door opened and Noin came in. Heero stood up and saluted.

" I just came in here to give this to you."

She took out he box and placed it on the desk. Heero's face became blue and looked like he was about to feint.

" Are you okay?"

" .............."

" I'll see you later."

The door closed and Heero dropped to his chair.

' Does she know about my plans? Will she say no?'

At that moment, Trowa came in. He saw the box on the desk and freaked.

" What are you doing with that lying on the desk?!"  
Heero picked up the box and opened it.

" I think she knows about my plan."

Trowa noticed the blueness of Heero's face.

" Are you okay? I'm sure she just found it."

Trowa himself became worried. With her knowing about Heero's plans, he was sure that Noin will refuse.

" I'm sure it's okay. Cheer up."

Trowa saw the conflict going on inside Heero's mind. He was worried about Heero's well being.

" If you think it will fail, then you should call it off."

Heero snapped back.

" I can't! I love her!"

Trowa whispered.

" Will you speak silently!"

Heero closed the box and stuffed it inside the pocket.

" Okay, if you're worried then I'll find out whether she will reject or not."

With that, Trowa left the room.

****

- 11:00:00

Heero sat in his office of the new C.O.T. Headquarters in Paris, France. He has been in a state of panic for the last six days. He wondered whether to call everything off or not. He asked Trowa for the news but every time he asked all he got was that Trowa doesn't know yet. He sat behind his desk and fiddled with the box. He didn't see the paper works that piled on his desk. All he did was fiddling with the box.

****

- 03:00:28

He was in his chair uncomfortably for the last eight hours and Trowa came in. He was panting as if he ran all the way from somewhere.

" I....(panting).... I found out!"

Heero got up.

" So?"

" She...(panting)....doesn't know. She thinks you're proposing to Relena."

Heero looked at the ceiling and mumbled.

" Thank you god."

Trowa came up to him and placed his hand on Heero's shoulder.

" You might want to ask her out and change."

Heero nodded and laughed. He got out of the room and walked to Noin's office. He stopped at the secretary's desk.

" May I help you? Colonel Yuy?"

Heero nodded.

" I need to talk to Colonel Noin."

The secretary nodded and pushed the intercom button.

" Excuse me, Colonel. Lieutenant Colonel Yuy is here to see you."

" Send him in."

Heero walked through the door and closed it. He slowly approached Noin's desk and Noin greeted him.

" Hi. What is it this time?"

Heero smiled.

" Do you remember my offer with that steak?"

Noin smiled.

" Yeah, I remember."

" Well, how about tonight?" asked Heero.

' Damn! That was too fast!'

Noin became amused.

" Sure. Let me clear up the schedule."

She then called her secretary.

" Mey, could you clear up the schedule for tonight from say........1700?"

" Yes ma'am."

The secretary went through her files and deleted the schedules from 5 P.M. She then called back.

" Excuse me, ma'am. You have a meeting with the president in thirty minutes."

" Thank you."

Noin grabbed her coat and nodded to Heero.

" I'll see you at 1700, then."

Heero saw Noin get out of her office and then soon got out of there also. He entered his office and looked around.

' What do I do?'

He cleaned his desk and grabbed his jacket. He checked the pocket for the box. He felt it in his left hand and grabbed the keys. He got out of the office and locked the door and went to the secretary of the office block.

" I'm going home now."

He slid his ID through the scanner and it marked the time in the central computer that kept the personnel records. He walked through the main hall and saw Zechs with Noin's sister.

" Hey, Heero!"

Heero stopped in his tracks. The two distinct footsteps stopped behind him. He let go of the box in his left hand inside the pocket and turned around. Zechs smiled at him.

" I just stopped by to see the new headquarters for the C.O.T. It's actually nice. Oh by the way, this is Marianna Noin. She's Lucrezia Noin's sister."

The woman with long indigo-like hair with dark blue eyes introduced herself. She looked a little taller than Lucrezia Noin. Her face seemed to be quite similar in a way that approached the level of twins.

" My name is Marianna Noin. Nice to meet you."

Heero greeted her.

" My name is Heero Yuy. Nice to meet you, too."

Heero looked at her continuously. Marianna noticed and explained.

" Lucrezia and I are twins. I'm the younger one by thirty minutes."

Heero nodded. Although she was twin sister of Lucrezia Noin, their personalities seemed to be opposite in many ways. He noticed that Marianna flirted a lot. He also felt more flamboyant character and great openness. Heero looked at his watch and panicked.

" I....I gotta go."

He practically ran to the elevator and pushed the down button. When the door opened, he rushed in and pressed the button for the first floor. The door slowly closed and it began to move down. Heero tapped his foot against the floor.

' Come on. Come on.'

The elevator stopped and the door opened at first floor. The large reception floor invited Heero and beyond the windows, little garden of trees and flowers decorated the center of the building. The headquarter was built in the shape of letter 'O.' Within the inner wall that shined with the level five bullet proof glass windows, The architects installed plant garden in the middle of it to reduce the rough image of the Covert Operations Team. So far, the people around the headquarters liked the facility. Noin opened up the first floor to the public with the cover of private investment corporation. She thought of opening up the cafeteria in the second floor, but the staffs who will eat there protested with the possibility of leaking information to the public. Even with these set backs, the citizens around the headquarters enjoyed rather relaxing moments in the garden. Heero stepped out of the elevator and looked around. He made sure the tag of C.O.T. was off from his jacket. He placed the flag of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation instead. It made him look more like a fire marshal who came into check the building's securities against fire. He put on his black hat and pushed the visor down. He got out of the door and took a deep breath of fresh air. He looked around and walked to his bike, and turned the key and punched in the code. The engine started and Heero took off his hat and wore the helmet. The blue motorcycle backed up and Heero pulled the visor down. The tinted visor gave Heero some protection against the sun. It was hot though. He turned the grip and dashed into the highway traffic.

****

- 01:00:45

Heero draped his apron and looked though the refrigerator. He took out two rib-eye steaks and set it on the counter. He turned the oven on to preheat it. He placed the herbs and spices out of the cabinets and set it beside the steaks. He laid down the herbs and spices on the meat and checked the oven. He placed it inside and closed it.

' Now....'

He got into his room and searched through his closet. He began to take out some suits and ties. He placed it in front of him and looked on the mirror.

' No.....no......no.......hm......'

He placed the midnight blue suit and black tie on the bed and replaced the remaining suits back in the closet. He changed from his C.O.T. uniform to the suit and got the apron on again. He grabbed the box and placed it in the left pants pocket. He came out to check the progress when the door bell rang.

****

- 00:11:09

Heero opened the door and welcomed Lucrezia Noin in. She was wearing a black dress.

" Hi. Come on in...."

Heero closed the door and approached the kitchen. Noin was already inside.

" Mmmm. It smells nice."

Heero felt his heart pound in his chest. It felt as if the heart was going to break out of the ribs.

" I was just gonna check."

He opened the oven and saw it was ready. He grabbed the gloves and pulled the tray out. He placed the steak on the plate along with the sides.

" Please, take a seat in the table."

Noin nodded and walked to the dinner table in the living room/dinning room. The candles were lit and salads were already there along with beverages. Heero brought two dishes and laid it on the table. After that, he sat across Noin in the table.

" Wow. Thank you."

Noin grabbed the knife and fork. She cut through the steak and placed it in her mouth. After Heero saw the genuine delight, he also began to eat.

" So, Colonel....."

Noin lifted her eyes.

" Call me Noin."

" ......right. Noin, what's you're plan? I mean with the Zechs marrying Marianna and all...."

Noin swallowed the piece that she chewed.

" I don't know. Now, I just want to marry someone. I just want to continue my dream with different person...."

Heero saw emptiness in her.

" I'm sorry I asked."

Noin smiled to cheer herself up.

" So, what's you're plan?"

" Huh?"

" What are you planning on? You can't live as soldier forever."

Heero began to calculate when to make his move. It had to be right and he felt it to be near.

" I have no plans yet. I just have dreams."

" What is it?" Noin asked. She got curious as to what the dream could be for a person like Heero.

Heero was fiddling with the box in the pocket when it fell out. The little box hit the floor and Heero and Noin looked down. Heero got on his one knee and grabbed the box. He opened it and presented it to Noin.

" Will you marry me?"

Noin's mouth was half open and stared at the object in Heero's hands. After an uncomfortable moment, Noin spoke.

" You......You.......Are you proposing to me?"

Heero's hands shook. He didn't know what to do. It seemed to him that Noin was not in the mood to acknowledge his proposal. Noin saw the hands and the box tremble. Her feelings were mixed up as much as Heero. In one hand, it felt too soon to engage in any romantic quest but on the other hand, she felt a love for Heero. From the time when Heero self detonated in Siberia, she felt something toward this warrior. The nobility of his dedication and his struggle proved to be a strong force that drew her closer as the time progressed. Her feelings grew larger after the mission in Antarctica. She lost grip from her restraints from Heero from the fact that Heero saved her life and the unfortunate event between herself and Zechs. She attempted to speak, but the tremendous emotion prevented her. She took a deep breath and spoke again.

" I....I'd love to."

Heero got up slowly and walked to Noin. He pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger. He now felt the true happiness that he lost for a long time.

****

00:21:36

Heero collected the dishes and placed it in the sink. He let the water flow onto the dishes and it began to splatter against the sides. He folded up his sleeves and grabbed a sponge. He put the dishwashing soap on it and began to work on the dishes. He could hear the TV and Noin drinking water. While he was washing the dishes, he felt like all of it was a dream. A dream that can end any minute now. He shook his head and continued scrubbing the dishes. After about twenty minutes, he was done. He placed the apron over the oven handle and sat beside Noin. She was flipping through the channels. She stopped at the news.

" I really hope that separating the C.O.T. was a good idea..."

Noin leaned against Heero. After acknowledging her true feelings, she felt comfortable around Heero. Heero placed his arm around her shoulder and comforted her.

" I think it was a great idea."

The couple stayed in the same position through out the evening, watching the news and enjoying the moment between themselves. The evening deepened and Heero still felt Noin leaned against his shoulder. He looked down and saw her sleeping peacefully. He smiled and turned the light off. With his fiancé leaned against him, he closed his eyes and soon the dreams danced in front of his vision.

****

1 Month

The blue sky was over the catholic church in England. Heero and Noin sat in the guests' seat and watched on as Zechs and Marianna was being wed by the priest. Heero grabbed Noin's hand and they held on as if they may separate in a large crowd. They turned their face to each other and smiled. They had their wedding planned about a month later in front of Eiffel tower. They gazed at each other until they heard the priest say ' You may kiss the bride.' While Zechs was kissing Marianna, Heero put his hand against Noin's cheek and kissed her. The Crowd went wild and in the midst of the standing crowds throwing the confetti at the newly wed couple, Heero and Noin watched each other's eyes bare 10 centimeters away. There was apparent happiness in both pair of eyes. Marianna stood on the top of the podium and Heero saw it in the corner of his left eye. He whispered.

" Better hurry if you want to catch the bouquet."

Noin smiled at him.

" I don't need it."

Another cheer went and Zechs and Marianna walked off from the church. From the gate to the limousine down the stairs, the officers in Preventers' Corp drew their swords and made a tunnel. The couple walked down and got inside the limo. The black limo drove off to the airport, which the private plane awaited for the arrival of the Chief of the Preventers' Corp and his wife.

****

2 Months

It was cloudy in the city of Paris, France. The lights were lit to provide additional lighting around the Eiffel tower. The tents around the tower made the usually busy tower more crowded. The members from the C.O.T. were dressed in their uniforms, with swords around the waist with golden ropes looped around the right shoulders. There was double marriage planned for the day. One couple was Heero Yuy and Lucrezia Noin. The other was Wufei Chang and Sally Po. Both brides and grooms waited impatiently in their tents. The two brides were being helped by the staffs and the two grooms waited in their tent, accompanied by Duo, Quatre, and Trowa.

" Why did I even agree to this double marriage..... I think it's a total injustice."

Duo chucked.

" Everything is injustice to you."

Wufei stopped walking and looked toward Heero.

" Aren't you nervous?"

" ................"

Heero was very nervous. He wasn't even listening to the other guys talking. All he could think of was the moment when he and Noin will be officially wed.

" Heero!"

" Huh?"

" I'm asking you whether you're nervous or not!" screamed Wufei. He was practically standing over Heero.

" No. Try to be patient."

They waited for about ten minutes and a staff member came in.

" We're on."

Heero got up and looked on the mirror. He corrected the bow tie and the straightened the jacket. Duo and other members headed out to get ready for their parts. Heero and Wufei waited for their cue and stood by. When the cue came, they walked through the corridor and stopped before the priest. After about a moment, the brides entered. They stood by their grooms and faced the priest.

" Marriage is a.........................which is a beautiful thing...............................Now do you, Wufei Chang, vow to take Sally Po as you're lawfully wedded wife until the death do you apart?  
" I do."

The priest continued.

" Do you, Sally Po, vow to take Wufei Chang as you're lawfully wedded husband until the death do you apart?"

" I do."

The priest turned to Heero and Lucrezia.

" Do you, Heero Yuy, vow to take Lucrezia Noin as you're lawfully wedded wife until the death do you apart?"

" I do."

His became a bit embarrassed from the fact that he admitted his love in front of someone else. When he got himself straight, the priest turned to Noin.

" Do you, Lucrezia Noin, vow to take Heero Yuy as you're lawfully wedded husband until the death do you apart?"

Heero turned his face to Noin. Noin looked at him then turned to the priest.

" I do."

The priest stepped back and spoke in a louder voice.

" By the power given to me by the god and the state of France, I pronounce you men and wives. You may kiss the bride."

Heero turned and lifted the veil. The moment his lips touched Noin's, the lights on the Eiffel tower lit. The bright light shined on them as well as the second couple. They turned around and began to walk down the isle. Wufei and Sally went first. The other officers in the C.O.T. drew their swords and Trowa began the announcement.

" Captain Wufei Chang and Lieutenant Sally Po Chang taking leave!"

The nearest two lifted their swords and let the couples pass. As soon as they passed, they blocked the way of Noin and Heero. Trowa continued.

" Colonel Heero Yuy and General Lucrezia Noin Yuy taking leave!"

The swords were lifted once again and they passed under the shining roof of swords. They saw Wufei and Sally leaving in the first limo. As they came out of the tunnel of swords, the second limo stopped in front of them. The staff opened the door and Heero let Noin get in first, then got himself in. The door closed and they left for Italy.

****

2 Months, 1 Week

Heero had his things moved to Noin's house during the honeymoon. After their one week of honeymoon was over, they went off the cruise ship and got into a taxi cab. It drove to the Noin's house and Heero paid for the ride. He then carried Noin like he did the night she fell drunk and grabbed the key in the same manner. He carried her to the bedroom and gently placed her. He took off his shoe and lied beside her, looking at her in the eyes.

" I can't believe one week is already over."

" Me too."

Heero's arm went across Noin's waist and two fell asleep from fatigue. The dream that was yearned for a long time became reality and the full moon shined on the roof of the house. From distance, the meteor streaked across the night sky and passed in front of the full moon that illuminated the other half of the world. For a moment, the moon turned red and then came back to the same yellow color it always was.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGundam WingWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gundam W characters are property of Sunrise & Sotsu. Other characters belong to me.

This is my first true attempt at love fic. I always wanted to do a LN X HY fic and now I finally did it. Please wait for the sequel, Darkness under the Light.


End file.
